


Reminiscence of Mortality

by Truthbound



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Humanstuck, Other, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthbound/pseuds/Truthbound
Summary: Eridan dies in a car crash, and Feferi refuses to deal with her grief for her friend, until one day she is shown strange magic and makes a brash choice that would change their lives forever.





	

“Goodbye Fef, I’ll see you later.” Eridan says softly, as he gets in his car to go to work. Feferi would watch him enter the car and drive off to the distance just as a way to comfort herself in knowing he will be safe. Unfortunately for the both of them, watching someone leave does not ensure any safety. This would be reflected as Feferi later goes to watch the local news with a cup of tea with her girlfriend, Nepeta. 

They sat together on their faded crickety couch, tea in Feferi’s hand and each others in the other hand. Nepeta was channel flipping and landed on the local news. The announcer was dribbling on about some irrelevant politics when the channel alerted them of an accident that has occurred. Feferi watched in vague interest as the announcer explains the several car pile up and how several cars are mangled and contorted into wreckages beyond repair. She notices a very familiar person was reported dead at the scene, his body crushed under the weight of the car and covered in shattered glass.   

There is a sound of shattering ceramic and trickling tea on the floor and utter despair in the room. Nepeta lets out a gasp of disbelief and Feferi starts to yell at the television though there is nothing she can do. After running out of anger, she collapses to the ground, sobbing. The floor is damp with regret.

Days later, there is the funeral. Not many people showed up to the bleak, sepulchral burial. Only his close friends, but that was all the sort of friends he had. His family was not present for much, as his father was with him in his earthen bed and his brother was not the sort to care much for respect. The priest stood at the coffin and read a short, brief eulogy for the man who hadn’t accomplished much in his life and tended to make enemies easier than friends. 

Of the people who did attend, and there wasn’t many, Feferi was the most vocal of her grief. The two were close, and grew up together. They considered each other siblings not of blood but of bond. She prepared a speech for Eridan and read it with the most passion you can deliver at the lowest point in your life. Nepeta held Feferi’s hand the entire time and when the funeral was over, she was there for her then as well. 

Nepeta became the most moral support Feferi. She tried her hardest to cheer her love up, and although she had good intentions it didn’t work. Feferi often tried to insist she was fine, and almost completely ignored her own feelings, but she always seemed off. Nepeta knew that she must go outside eventually and tried her hardest to lure Feferi to doing things that she would normally do. Feferi would agree to do them but have a hard time taking full enjoyment in anything there. Today they would go and visit Jade in an attempt to cheer her up.

“I’M COMING, I’M COMING.” Jade yelled through the house and ran to answer the door. She opened the door and blinked a few seconds. Nepeta softly smiles at her and Feferi just hangs her head down. “Oh! I didn’t expect you two to come here, come in!! The place is a mess, but I’m sure it’ll be fine!” 

“Aw, thank mew Jade. I don’t pawticatly care how messy your house is so it is furrine! I just wanted to come ovfur beclaws Fef has been feline a bit down.” Feferi doesn’t respond to this and Jade gives Feferi a knowing look. 

Nepeta swiftly grabs Feferi by the arm. “C’mon Fefurry! This will be fun!” She pecks Feferi on the cheek and slides in.

Jade’s house was partially a greenhouse, partially a laboratory and partially a child’s dream. There was potted plants on every table and hanging from the very high bearing ceilings that seem to let light in to fill the entire house with bright sunlight. Ivy creeped down the walls, and there were desks filled with random projects that Jade was working on, covered in both plantlife and cute childhood icons. Wherever there wasn’t a plant or a messily kept project there was a poster of her favorite TV show from her youth or a stuffed animal of a Squiddle or a panda, or a dog. In the backyard there was an over abundance of growing plants and two or three dogs playing in the lush flora. 

The three walk to the living room and Nepeta plops down onto it. Jade does the same and motions for Feferi to sit down too. “So, would you two like anything to drink? Tea, coffee, soda?” Jade asks the couple with a grin on her face.

“I’ll have some tea purrlease. If it isn’t too much trouble!” She nudges Feferi, “Would you like anything, Feffie?” 

Feferi sort of smiles at Nepeta and shakes her head. “No… I’m fine, thank you.” Jade walks off to get Nepeta her tea, and leaves the two alone.

“Is this too much fur you?” Nepeta asks her, rubbing Feferi’s hand to comfort her. 

“No… No seeing Jade is supposed to be fun. I’m shore Jade will get me to my senses again…” 

“You know you don’t have to be okay, right? Give meowrself time, baby steps.”

“Nepeta, I can get over this. I’m okay.”

She attempts to grin at her and leans onto Nepeta’s shoulder. Nepeta strokes her hair and they both wait silently for Jade to return. 

Jade enters with a cup of chamomile tea for Nepeta, and a can of soda for Feferi. She sits down next to Feferi and hugs her. 

“So, do you two ‘gills’ want to see something cool?”  

Feferi half assedly chuckles at Jade’s attempt of a pun, and replies with a soft “Shore.”

Jade smiles and brings out a small potted cactus. “Now, you see this lil cactus? I can do something really neat!” 

She hovers her hand over the cactus, and closes her eyes, while chanting a hypnotic spell. Nepeta eyes her curiously as Feferi watches with a questioning but comical look. Jade sprinkles something out of her pocket on the plant, and then sets the cactus down on the table. She grins ear to ear as Nepeta and Feferi watch in awe as the cactus swells, trembles and shakes into a cactus almost twice the size in merely a few minutes. 

“Oh… Oh my cod.” She covers her mouth with her hand and squeezes Nepeta’s.

“That is… woah.” Nepeta does a double take and starts to squeal. “HOW DID MEW DO THAT? OH MY GOD, THAT IS AMAZING. IT… IT MUST BE MAGIC!”

“It is!!! I don’t know how I actually got the ability but I can make things grow, shrink, and other fun stuff!!!! I don’t understand it but I’ve been researching it!”

“That is pawsitively pawsome! Wow! I’ve nevfur seen anything like this befur!”

Nepeta and Jade start excitedly talking to each other about the magic and how Jade can do this. Feferi leans back and stares at the plant, deep in thought. 

“It took me weeks of rea-” Jade rambles, but is cut off by Feferi who has a serious tone and a grim face. Jade instantly matches and Nepeta glances at her curiously.

“Can…” She sets her hand down on Jade's, “I learn how to revive someone?”

The room falls silent.

 


End file.
